


Education

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic, F/M, Seduction, Slice of Life, Spanking, businessman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute barista, a lonely businessman, an unexpected education. [Story Contains Spanking]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Education

The barista was cute. Her blond-streaked hair was organized in a neat french-braid, her thin-framed glasses highlighted her green-brown eyes, her dark skin was black as coffee. She looked up at me and smiled, her cheeks faintly flushed. I looked away quickly, embarrassed at being caught staring.

I tried to focus on my work, but she approached, hips swaying.

"Is there anything else I can get you, sir?" she asked.

"Ah, no. I think I'm going to wrap up here."

She smiled at me, her perfect, pearly white teeth fairly aglow. "Something fun planned for the day?"

I chuckled. "No. I'm here for work."

"Oh? What are you doing for dinner tonight?"

I hesitated. She was all smiles and innocence, but it was a loaded question. "Probably just a frozen burrito in my hotel room."

She pouted. "That's no fun. Why don't you invite me for dinner?"

I laughed. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Uh huh. Well, you're cute, and if I weren't so busy, I'd say yes."

She shrugged and went back to her work behind the counter. I watched her go, her long legs a beauty to behold, her hips fully filling the black shorts of her work uniform. When she turned, she caught me staring again and she winked at me.

"Whenever you're ready, sir." She gestured at the cash register.

I approached the counter, fishing my wallet from my pocket.

"Is anyone else with you on this business trip?" she asked, her tone as innocent as could be.

I laughed again. "You are a naughty one, aren't you?"

She smiled. "Take me to dinner tonight, and maybe I'll let you spank me."

~*~

I left my conference early and picked her up from work at seven.

"How hungry are you?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Not terribly."

"Excellent, I'm more interested in what comes after dinner. Have you got any extra frozen burritos in your hotel room?"

I laughed. A woman hadn't made me smile so much in a long time. "Sure."

~*~

"So, should I just tear off all my clothes and we can get to it?"

I shook my head. "Come here."

She cast her gaze away and approached slowly. I ran my hands over her shoulders before turning her around and stepping close. I ran my hands down her torso to her belly and slipped my hands under her shirt. My right hand toyed with the hem of her shorts. My left slid up to her breasts.

"We'll take it slow."

I unbuttoned her shorts and slid my right hand between them and her smooth panties, cupping her sweetpocket and feeling it grow warm. I forced my left hand under her bra to toy with her right nipple, feeling it grow hard under my fingers. I put my lips on her neck and kissed her gently, feeling skin tighten as she shivered.

"Do you still think I'm naughty?" she asked.

I pinched her nipple; I bit her neck; I squeezed the warmth at her nethers. She gasped and shivered.

"Seducing a man is very naughty," I agreed.

"Are you going to spank me then?"

I chuckled nervously. "Are you serious?"

"Haven't you ever spanked a woman before?"

"Of course not."

She pulled out of my embrace and turned to give me a quizzical look. "Seriously?"

I nodded. "I've never hit a woman. Ever."

"I thought... when I said at the shop that you could spank me... I thought you understood."

I swallowed hard. What had I gotten myself into? Was she some kind of freak? Was I being set up?

Then she smiled at me, a brilliant smile that filled me with anticipatory joy. She was suddenly excited, giddy, bubbly. She took my wrist and led me to the bed where she sat and pulled me down to sit next to her. She squeezed my hand.

"I want you to spank me, okay? I want you to make me stand in front of you and bare my bottom. I want you to scold me for seducing you. Then I want you to make my lie down over you lap where you're going to smack my bottom. You'll have to hold my wrists so I don't cover my butt."

"Wait, hold your wrists? Both of them?"

She nodded enthusiastically and showed me her hand. "See? I have small wrists and you have big hands. I like to look at guys' hands. You'll be able to hold both of min in one of yours."

I swallowed and nodded. I couldn't believe I nodded. I couldn't believe I was considering the possibility of even maybe going through with this. Spank her? She was young, certainly, but not a child and not my responsibility. Besides, men aren't supposed to hit women.

"I'll kick and squirm and try to get away, but you mustn't let me. You'll have to hold me down. If I get really out of hand, you'll have to trap my legs with yours, like a scissor lock. I'll cry and squeal and beg you to stop, but, and here's the important bit, you'll only stop when you think I've been punished enough."

I laughed nervously. "I don't think you need to be punished at all."

She shrugged and smiled her brilliant smile. "Then you'll spank me until I think I've had enough."

"How will I know? You said you'd be begging me to stop. How will I know when you mean it?"

"Bunny."

"Huh?"

"That's the safe word. That means I've had enough."

"Oh."

She giggled excitedly. "I haven't ever had a virgin spanker before. Are you okay? Do you want to do it? If you don't, that's fine. I'm happy just to fuck. Fucking's great. But..."

Her big, wide eyes pleaded with me and my chest tightened. I knew then I'd give her whatever she wanted.


End file.
